The One I Long For
by Serenity3
Summary: Sailor Moon/ Escaflowne x-over. What if Cosmos was given a chance to control her own destiny? A strange voice pleads with her crystal to take her to a world where she can have a chance to gain true happiness. Without any memory of her past, will Seren
1. The Memories of Cosmos

Hey everyone, this is a Sailor Moon and Escaflowne crossover. In this fic, Hitomi never shows up. This doesn't mean that I don't like Hitomi; it just means that her existence wouldn't fit with my story. So, let's say that Fanelia has already been destroyed and Van is teamed up with Allen. As far as the SM world goes, Serena has already ascended to the form of Cosmos. This means that she is now utterly alone.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Escaflowne. If I did, do you really think I would waste my time writing fanfiction that I don't profit from? Ha!  
  
  
  
  
The One That I Long For  
  
  
  
The angelic creature, suspended in the vast expanse of darkness, watched over the many galaxies that made up her great kingdom. Her silver orbs gazed over the one that had been her home for so long. Though she guarded all of the galaxies, none were as dear to her as this particular one. She had lived two lives full of love and loss, joy and heartache. Every time she overcame an obstacle, more trials and tribulations were set before her. Finally, when she took her place as Neo Queen Serenity, she thought that she would finally be content. She thought that her destiny was fulfilled. Fate, as it seems, had another idea in mind.   
  
  
This Serenity was special. She was the one chosen from a long line of princesses. She was the one dubbed the protector of the entire Universe. She was the one that became immortal. She was blessed with unfathomable power but cursed all the same. Cosmos transcended all time and space. She loved all but had no one to love her in return. She is the scout that is to remain alone to the very end. The one that must watch over the world but is never allowed to touch. She is the one that overcame death and chaos only to be thrown into even greater depths of pain. She lost all of her friends, family, and even her soulmate.   
  
  
As memories flooded her mind, tears began to race down her cheeks. It seemed like yesterday that she was ruling over the earth alongside of her husband, Endymion. More tears began to fall as she was forced to watch her senshi grow old and die. Finally, her love passed on.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
A very handsome king lay on a beautifully crafted bed. He was kept young by the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal. Serenity needed him to be there by her side. This is why he had lived for so long, but now his time was up.  
  
"Goodbye, Usako." The words barely managed to escape his lips.  
  
"No, you can't leave me! I need you!" This was the reply of the hysterical queen.  
  
"My love, we both knew this day was inevitable. It is now time for you to take your place as the Goddess of the Stars. It's time for a beautiful daughter to take the burden of the throne off our hands," he smiled sweetly.  
  
"I don't want to be a goddess! I don't want anything but you!" she cried out desperately.  
  
"Usako, I've lived my life and you have made me happier than I ever imagined possible. Please, don't cry," he whispered as he brushed a tear from her delicate face. "I have no regrets."  
  
"Please! No! Endymion!"  
  
"Shhh. Our love has conquered death before, or have you forgotten?"  
  
"I could never forget," she replied.  
  
"Just remember, I am always with you. Always," he paused, taking time to caress her cheek with the palm of his hand. He slowly pulled her down into their final kiss. It was the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. All their sorrow, hope, love, and desperation was put into this kiss. When the lovers reluctantly parted, Endymion gazed into her enchanting sapphire eyes and said his final words,  
  
"I love you."  
  
As soon as the king's heart ceased to beat, a silver light engulfed his mournful wife. Where the queen had once been, now appeared Cosmos.   
  
The heir to the thrown, once merely known as Rini, walked into her parent's room to see the newly created guardian and gasped.  
  
"Mother?!"  
  
"My child, the kingdom is now yours to rule."  
  
"I... I'm not ready!"  
  
"I have faith in you, just like you have always had faith in me."  
  
"Do you really have to go?"  
  
"Yes, Rini, I love you, now and forever." The majestic being softly whispered as she began to fade.  
  
"Ma...ma," she choked through her tears, "I love you!" She ran and gave her mother one last embrace before they were forced to part, forever.  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
Despair flooded her heart. The heart wrenching pain was just too much.   
  
"Please, take my pain and sorrow away," the senshi cried in desperation.  
  
A faint glow began to creep through the cracks between her fingers. She opened her fist and looked down at her crystal. The crystal that had drug her into this entire mess. The one that was her only companion throughout all of eternity. The glow grew larger and enveloped her. Cosmos had to shield her eyes from the immense light being put off by the crystal.   
  
A voice then came into play. "Grant the angel a new life. A life where she can find true happiness. A life where memories do not haunt her. Allow her to make her own decision for once. Give her the ability to choose between freedom and destiny."   
  
The light began to fade only to reappear on a different planet in a different time.   
  
************************************************************  
  
"Where do you think she came from?" asked one voice.  
  
"I don't know," a voice replied.  
  
"What should we do with her?" the first voice said.  
  
"Let's take her to the boss and let him decide," the second voice said in turn.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Who is the mysterious voice that pleaded with the crystal? Who is Cosmos being taken to? What will her new life consist of?  
  
  
  
Well, what did you think? Take it easy on me, this is my first fic. I need people to review and tell me who Serenity should be paired with. After I get some reviews I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!   
  
  
  
  



	2. The Goddess Within the Flame

Hey everyone, I'm back! I want to thank all of you who reviewed. Well, since no one is telling me who should be with Serenity, I might have to decide on my own. However, there still is time! A quick note: Serenity looks like she did when she was merely Serena. Anyway, enough of my pointless rambling.  
  
Disclaimer: Almost forgot, I don't own SM of Escaflowne blah, blah, blah.   
  
  
  
The One I long For  
  
Chapter 2:?  
  
  
  
Serenity slowly awoke from her deep, dreamless sleep. She sat up in bed and looked at her surroundings.  
  
"Ah, you're awake," a man stated warmly. "I was beginning to grow worried."  
  
"Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You're currently on my ship. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Allen Schezar, Knight of Caeli. And who might you be?" the man inquired.  
  
"My name is..." Serenity's expression was one of pure horror. "I don't remember; I don't remember anything," she sobbed.  
  
"Hmmm, well then, since you don't know who you are, it is only fit that you stay here until we can figure out where you belong." He gave her a dashing smile.  
  
"Thank you," she said. At that moment someone came storming through the door.  
  
"Who is she?" he demanded.  
  
"She has amnesia,"  
  
"What? Don't tell me you're actually going to fall for that!" This harsh being was very young, no more than fifteen of sixteen years old. However, his eyes held the pain of someone far beyond his age. He then drew his sword and held the blade at Serenity's neck. "Either you tell me who you are and why you're here, or I will kill you!"  
  
"I... I... I don't know!" Serenity began to weep uncontrollably. "I'm sorry!"  
  
'She's so beautiful,' thought Van. 'What are you thinking! She could be a spy or even an assassin. But how could a creature as enchanting and delicate as her possibly be evil?' He sheathed his sword while berating himself for being so naive.   
  
"My name is Van Slanzar de Fanel," he said while lightly bowing his head.   
  
"I wish I could tell you my name," she whispered, her tears had now been steadied and calmed.  
  
"Well, I think that it's only appropriate to give you a name until we can discover your real one," Allen once again came into the conversation. "What would you like to be called?"  
  
"I don't know," was her reply.  
  
Van and Allen both gazed over her perfect features. She was stunning. Her hair was pulled up into two buns on either side of her head and streamers of golden hair cascaded down from them. Her heart shaped face was suspended by an elegant swan-like neck. Her skin was soft and fair and suggested that moonlight radiated from it. Her eyes were deep pools of sapphire that one could find themselves lost in. Her lips were the glorious color of cherry blossoms.   
  
"How about Setsuna?" Allen offered.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
A woman with green hair and magenta eyes was kneeling before her.  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
"No, it doesn't fit," replied Van.  
  
"You're right. Your parents must have had a hard time naming you. It seems that no name is worthy of your beauty," Allen complimented. He missed the death glare that came from a very jealous Van.  
  
"Thank you," Serenity blushed, causing Van to grow even more agitated. Van looked her over once more, trying to find a name that could actually describe her...  
  
"Serenity," he stated, confident that this was the one.  
  
"Perfect," Allen said in turn. "Is that all right with you?" She nodded signaling her approval. "Now that that's settled, I believe I'll go and fetch you some fresh clothes." With that he left, leaving her alone with Van.  
  
'She's so...' His thoughts were interrupted by a soothing and angelic voice.  
  
"Are you all right?"   
  
"Hmmm? Oh, I'm fine," he replied. 'Smooth one Romeo. What? Why do I even care? She's just a girl. A very beautiful, sweet... Van!' he scolded himself.  
  
"So how did I get here?"  
  
"Some of Allen's men found you in the woods, unconscious."  
  
"Well, I'm back. We don't get many women visitors so these aren't really that great," he said while handing Serenity some deep blue garments. "Our next stop is Asturia. We will get you something more becoming there."  
  
"That really isn't necessary. I'm sure this is just fine." She held up the clothes that were given to her and gasped.   
  
"Is something wrong?" a concerned Allen asked.  
  
Serena gulped and barely managed to reply, "No, nothing's wrong."  
  
"Well then, these are the only shoes that I could find that would come close to fitting you." He held up tall, raven colored boots that laced up (Think Sailor Saturn).  
  
"I guess we should let you change," Van chimed in. He and Allen then left the lovely maiden.  
  
"I can't believe he expects me to where this!" she shrieked. "I would be better off to just go naked and be done with it!"  
  
She threw the covers off of her and realized that she was naked. "Of course," she smirked while throwing her arms up in the air. She began pulling her new clothes on. The top was sleeveless and a little to low cut. It left her entire stomach exposed. The bottoms were extremely short shorts (Think about the short bottoms to some two piece swimsuits). They also sat very low on her hips. The color matched her eyes exactly. After sliding on the boots that came just below her knees, she stood up and left the room. She was curious about where she was, not to mention awfully hungry.  
  
While she walked through the corridors, every one she passed dropped everything to watch her go by. She got many catcalls and whistles before she finally reached the room that Van was in.  
  
"Van!" she called.   
  
"Yes?" he asked while turning to see the most perfect figure he had ever laid eyes on. His eyes grew wide when he saw the outfit she was in. "You look... uh... um..." he stuttered.  
  
"Like a slut?" she finished.  
  
"No!" he denied, "you look amazing."  
  
"Uh huh," she questioned. She opened her mouth to tell him that it wasn't polite to lie but never got the chance.  
  
"We're under attack!" a soldier cried out. The sheepish look (I know Van's out of character but you have to remember, he's never met our Serena before! Just bare with me) on Van's place was removed. A serious and menacing one took its place. He began running off in the direction of his guymelef, Escaflowne.  
  
"Van?!" she yelled out in fear. "What do I do?"  
  
Meanwhile, outside a battle was ensuing. Van was expertly fighting the enemy. Everyone of his opponents was beaten easily, that is, until he came into the presence of Dilandau.  
  
"Well Van, how does it feel to know that you're about to die?!" he shouted insanely. Van merely smirked and began to attack.  
  
Serenity ran outside in search of Van. When she stood at the base of the giants she began to stare in wonderment.  
  
'What are they?'  
  
Dilandau and Van were at a stalemate. Dilandau briefly caught a flash of gold and when he turned to see what it was, he saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He forced Escaflowne off of him and made his way to her.  
  
"Serenity!" Van yelled.  
  
"Oh, I take it you know this girl?" Dilandau said. It was obvious he was enjoying himself. He picked her up with his guymelef and Van started to advance on him.  
  
"If you come any closer, she dies!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
Van growled, knowing that he was powerless.  
  
"That's what I thought!" Dilandau cackled. He was about to fly away with Serenity when he saw a golden fire spring forth from within her. "What's going on?!"  
  
The fire grew hotter and larger. It took over the entire guymelef and flooded Dilandau's cockpit. He began moving hysterically, and in the process dropped the, now unconscious, girl. She fell rapidly, still surrounded by the gold flames. About three feet before her body was to make contact with the ground, she suddenly stopped falling.  
  
The enemy retreated once they saw their leader being attacked my some sort of new magic. When all is clear, the Abaharaki began to come out of the ship and their guymelefs. They surround the beauty, careful not to get to close. She's still aflame and suspended in midair, laying with her back towards the ground.  
  
"What is she?" a soldier asked, enchanted by the radiance set before him.  
  
"Is she a goddess?" another one said in turn.  
  
'She has to be,' thought Van. He slowly made his way towards her. As he stood over her and gazing down, he began to reach out to her.  
  
"Lord Van, don't touch her!" shouted Merle.  
  
He ignored the catgirl's plea and gently stroked her cheek. The moment his hand made contact with her soft, creamy skin, the fire disappeared and she began to fall. Van had just enough time to catch her. One arm supported her legs as the other one held her back.   
  
'Van! You're a warrior. You can't let this girl distract you from this war!' An image of her smiling at him came into his mind. 'But how do I stop these feelings?'  
  
************************************************************  
  
There's another chapter complete. Don't worry, the next one will be up really soon. It certainly does look like Van's in love, but does Serenity share his feelings? What about Allen of Dilandau? It appears that they are also attracted to our heroine. Once again, review and tell me who you want to see her with. I still haven't decided.   
  
Review and tell me what you think. Is there anything that you would like to see in this story? I can't do anything about it unless you tell me.  
  
  
  



	3. Could This Be Love?

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews! I really appreciate it. I think I know who Serenity will be paired with. Well, actually I know I do. You'll just have to read and find out though! *laughs an evil laugh*   
  
To clear up any confusion, when I said that Serenity looks just like she did when she was Serena, I meant her looks as well as her age. Therefore, she looks about 15. One more thing, for those of you who have seen all of Escaflowne, if you have any... concerns about Dilandau liking Serenity (I don't want to spoil anything for anyone) then you can e-mail me at pwccll@aol.com   
  
Typical disclaimer: I've said this before, I don't own Sailor Moon of Escaflowne. Seriously, you would think that people would grow tired of making others write these things. I'm sure readers overlook them anyway. On that note, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
The One I Long For  
  
  
  
"Why did you retreat?" asked Folkien.  
  
"There was a girl. We didn't know about how powerful she was!" Dilandau defends himself.  
  
"Are you saying a mere girl defeated you?" asked Folkien in his usual calm manner.   
  
Just then, Dornkirk's face appeared on the screen and Dilandau dropped to one knee. "I sense a new force. A force that is strong enough to destroy the Zaiboch forces alone. Fortunately, this power has not awakened as of yet. We must retrieve this force and convert it to our side."  
  
"Yes sir," Folkien replies. With that, the image disappears.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Serenity was sitting beside a window and gazing across the beautiful land of Asturia. Then, Allen walked in.  
  
"How are you feeling?" he inquired.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little frustrated," she replied.  
  
"Frustrated?"  
  
"I get all these glimpses at what I think are memories, but it seems once I almost remember something, I lose it."  
  
"Do you remember anything about the battle?" Allen asked.  
  
"I... I remember falling and a bright light. It was so hot," she said.  
  
"Hmmm, do you know where the light came from?"  
  
"It was protecting me," she said and then a smile appeared on her face. "I must be protected because I'm..." she trailed off. All of her happiness soon turned to grief. "Why can't I remember! I did for a moment there! I knew the answer!" She burst into tears. Seeing her despair, he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her tears soak his chest.  
  
"Thank you, Allen. You're such a caring friend,"  
  
'A friend,' thought Allen. 'She would see me as only that.'  
  
Van picked a horrible moment to decide to check on Serenity. He walked in the room where his love was being held be none other than Allen. 'Of course she would fall for him. Everyone always falls for him.'   
  
"Sorry I disturbed you," Van said and then turned to leave.  
  
"Van?" Serenity's silvery voice floated to the young king's ears. He turned around to see that she had pulled away from Allen. "Please, may I speak with you in private?"  
  
Allen picked up on the hint. He smiled and silently left the room. Van walked over and sat down beside Serenity.  
  
"I want to thank you" Serenity said, her voice full of gratitude.  
  
This puzzled Van. "For what? You're the one that saved us all. I don't know how, but you were the one that created the fire."  
  
"I know, but the flames... I almost died, Van. I was so full of despair. I welcomed the flames and was frightened by them all at the same time. I was lost in their embrace, but then I felt something pulling at me. Even though I was unconscious, I knew it was you. You guided me back and in doing so delivered me from me own torment."  
  
"But, the you created the fire? How can something you create kill you?" Van was a little confused.  
  
"They couldn't exactly harm me physically, but they could've kept me in a coma, forever." Serenity's tears were revived.  
"I felt you calling me, giving me a reason to put out the fire. And..." she began, "giving me a reason to go on."  
  
"You mean you pulled through because of me?" Van asked. Serenity merely smiled. She then leaned forward and gave Van a light peck on the cheek.  
  
She then got up and headed out the door. Van's hand slowly made its way up to where her soft lips kissed him, completely shocked.  
  
  
  
  
Van, Allen, Merle, Gaddes, and Serenity were headed to the marketplace. Serenity had insisted that they look at all the different stands. One in particular caught her eye. She made her way over to see what it was selling, the others close behind her. It seemed that it sold different types of jewelry and was ran by an elderly woman.  
  
"Hey, this is pretty," said Merle, holding a beautiful gold chain that bore some sort of stone the size of a golf ball.  
  
"Don't touch that!" the woman snapped while jerking the necklace away from the catgirl. The woman then looked down at the strange crystal with relief. "This is not for sale" she said without even looking up.  
  
"You don't have to be so rude. She was only looking. If you don't want anyone to buy it, then why did you put it out it the first place?" Serenity stated in defense of Merle.  
  
Still not looking up, the old lady replied, "This necklace cannot be worn by just anyone! Only the Goddess of the..." she stopped when she saw who she was talking to. A look of disbelief came over her countenance. She then did the last thing that anyone expected the impertinent women to do. She got down on her knees and bowed deeply.  
  
"Forgive me! I did not know!" the women pleaded, still on her knees. Everyone turned to look at Serenity and then down at the lady, thoroughly confused.  
  
"What didn't you know?" asked a curious Merle. The women paid no attention to the young girl.   
  
"Please, miss, get up. I think you have me confused with someone else," Serenity said. She felt embarrassed for the old woman.  
  
The woman then looked up into Serenity's eyes. She had a mysterious look held within them. A wisdom that, even though the woman was very old, still looked beyond her years. "I've been waiting for you." Her voice was now eerie and haunting. "I new that you were not merely a legend. I believed and here you are, the answer to the prayers of Gaea."  
  
Serenity looked at the woman with questioning eyes. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Take this." The woman then handed the crystal to her, "it will guide you!" As soon as Serenity touched the crystal a faint glow shown from it. I warm tingling feeling soared up her arm.   
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
A young girl stood wearing a long white gown. It had a gold circular pattern on the bust. She had her arms extended in front of her, a crystal suspended between her palms. The crystal shown with a fierce light, a light that was so familiar...  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Where did you get this?!" Serenity exclaimed, her voice full of desperation. The old lady just grinned, stood up and walked away. Serenity watched her round a corner before she took off after her.  
  
"Wait!" she screamed before making the same turn the woman had. The woman was nowhere in sight. Serenity fell to her knees and began to weep.  
  
She then felt a hand on her soldier and looked up to see a very handsome face full of concern. She managed a small smile before her tears took over once more.  
  
"She's gone," she whimpered. "The only clue I have to who I am just vanished."  
  
"It's okay," he said trying to bring some comfort to her. She then leapt into his arms, almost knocking him down.   
  
"No! It's not okay! She made it seem like I was really important! What if right now I'm letting a lot of people down?!" She was now shaking furiously.  
  
They stood there a while longer and her tears gradually stopped. When he gradually looked at her again, he sighed. She had fallen asleep. He picked her up and made his way back to the ship. Before he got there, he was met by the others.  
  
"What happened? Is she going to be okay?" asked Merle. He nodded and continued his journey, leaving the others behind.  
  
  
  
Once they got to Serenity's room, he gently set her down on the bed. He then covered her body with a blanket. He got a tissue and wiped her face dry.  
  
'She's just like an angel,' he thought. He stood up and turned off the light. He looked at her one last time before he decided it was time to go.  
  
"Please, don't go. I don't want to be alone," whispered the beautiful young girl. He turned back to face her and then walked back over to her. She made room for him on her bed and raised the blanket so he could lie down with her. After he got in, she snuggled up very close to his chest. She slowly allowed her arm to creep around him and rested her hand on his back. "Don't think bad of me but will you..." she began, "hold me?" He then nervously put his arms around the angelic figure's waist.  
  
'What am I feeling?' thought Serenity. 'Could this be love? If it is then why do I feel guilt at the same time? How is it that I can feel guilt when this feels so... right.'  
  
'I never want this to end,' her newfound love thought. He kept looking at her lips and then up into her eyes, trying to guess what her reaction would be if he kissed her. Finally, he could no longer hold back. He gently placed his lips on hers. It lasted a few seconds before he pulled back. He then looked away, ashamed of his actions.  
  
"I'm sorry," he lied. Serenity put her hand on his cheek and forced him to look at her. She then pulled him into another kiss, but one that held more passion. When they were forced to break for air, Serenity let her head once again rest on his chest.   
  
After a long time of silence, he decided to speak. "Serenity?" He looked at the goddess in his arms and chuckled. She had feel asleep once again. Her took one more loving look at her before he too drifted asleep.  
  
************************************************************  
  
There's chapter three! I had planned on having it up sooner but I had a slight case of writer's block. Anyway, who's all wondering who her man is? I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter to find out! A lot more is going to happen with Serenity's love life. I mean, do you honestly think that they other men that are so fond of her will just give her up like that?   
  
Please review and tell me what you think and I would also like to know who you think it is that has Serenity swept up off her feet!  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Serenity  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Capture of Serenity

Hey! Here I am with another chapter. I try to update a lot. I know that I don't like it when it takes forever for a story to be updated. I did make the mistake of starting two other fics just recently so I'm not getting any breaks any time soon. I'm not really complaining, I love to write.  
  
Disclaimer: Let's make this short and sweet... I don't own them.  
  
I guess you all are wondering who it was that shared the last romance scene with our princess. This might disappoint some of you and if it does, sorry. She could only be with one guy.  
  
  
  
The One I Long For  
  
  
  
A slight hint of sunlight crept through Serenity's window and fell across the two figures still wrapped in each other's arms. She awoke to discover it was just now dawn. She turned to face the man who she had kissed so passionately the night before.   
  
"Van," she whispered softly. His eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Yes?" he said in turn. She answered his question with a gentle kiss. "Serenity, I... I..."  
  
"What is it Van?" A hopeful look spread across her face. Van looked deeply into those sapphire eyes. Now was the time to tell her how he felt. Everything was perfect.  
  
"I..." He was going to tell her his deep feelings for her. "I better go." The disappointment was visible on the angel's face, but she did not object. She merely nodded her agreement. After he left, Serenity turned to face her window and let a solitary tear escape through her lashes.  
  
'Why did he want to leave? Did I do something wrong? Why is it that I feel so alone?'  
  
  
  
Later that day, Serenity was trying to find Van. She rushed down a corridor and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry," she said as she looked up to see Allen smiling down at her. She took his extended hand and allowed him to help her up.  
  
"Ah, just the one I've been looking for," he said in his enchanting voice. "I have a gift for you." Serenity hadn't took any notice to the parcel in his other hand. He handed it to her and awaited her response.  
  
"There is a ball tonight at the castle of Asturia and I thought that this would be perfect," he stated as she held up the long, flowing gown.   
  
She smiled sweetly and replied, "it's gorgeous. I love it!"  
  
"Well then, the ball begins very soon so you might wish to get ready." Serenity nodded and headed back to her room.  
  
  
  
Serenity had just slipped into her new gown. She was sitting in at a vanity table and looking at herself in the mirror. All she had left to do was her hair. Then came the knock at the door.  
  
She got up to answer the door, her hair loose and flowing pass her knees. It was Van.  
  
"Come in," she said cheerfully. The stunned teen came in, never taking his eyes off her.  
  
She twirled around, allowing her dress to flutter around her. "How do I look?" Van just stared open mouth at the princess. The dress was a shimmering pink trimmed with silver. It had spaghetti straps that rested daintily on her shoulders. It clung to her in all the right places, showing off her perfect figure. The dress's design closely resembled that of her princess gown.  
  
"Well?" she asked again, bringing Van back to reality.  
  
"Oh, you look beautiful." She smiled at his reply. "I've never seen you with your hair down."  
  
"It just gets in the way," was her reply. She then began putting her hair up in its customary style.  
  
"I like it down," he said. She turned to look at him.  
  
"Well then, I'll wear it down more often, but only for you," she replied as she put on her mysterious new necklace.  
  
  
  
At the ball, Serenity was sitting down alone. Van had left a few minutes earlier. He said he had to go and get something; he had not said what though. The goddess had a slight tinge of boredom held in her expression.  
  
"May I have the pleasure of this dance?" a handsome voice asked. Serenity, who was expecting it to be Van, said yes. She stood up and saw Allen smiling back at her.   
  
'I can't be rude and tell him no now. One little dance can't hurt. Can it?'   
  
Before Serenity could do anything, she was being led out onto the floor. He took her by one hand and brought it up to his shoulder. He let it go and her hand rested on the back of his neck. He placed one hand on the small of her back and proceeded to take her free hand in his. He danced wonderfully. She was having a great time but somewhere in the back of her mind she wished she were with Van.  
  
Little did she know he was standing just a short distance away from her, holding a bouquet of red roses.  
  
Anguish and fury filled his body. He wanted to shout, cry, anything but just stand and watch as the one person that meant so much to him slipped away.   
  
He threw the flowers done and ran off. Just as he turned to leave, Serenity's gaze landed on him. 'Oh no, what have I done?!' she inwardly screamed.   
  
"Van!" She broke free of Allen's embrace and ran after him. The next thing she saw filled her heart with dread. Van was standing, his back toward her, with his sword unsheathed. A boy who looked about the same age as him was standing just in front of him. He too was in a battle stance. His eyes flashed madly, and Serenity couldn't help but feel pity for this boy that held so much pain.  
  
"Well, Van," he sneered. "Are you ready to die?"  
  
"No!" Serenity screamed, which brought the attention of the two warriors to her.  
  
"Well, look who we have here!" A smirk formed on his face.   
  
"What do you want?!" Serenity screamed at their attacker.  
  
"You, of course," Terror filled her eyes as he advanced on her.  
  
"Dilandau! Stay away from her!" he yelled as he stepped in front of his angel. He was not about to let anything happen to her. He loved her too much, even if she didn't return his feelings.  
  
"I take it we have a soft spot for this one?" Dilandau sniggered. The two young men then engaged in a heated battle.  
  
"Van, be careful!" Serenity cried. 'I have to do something! I can't just stand here and watch this! I have to help him, but what could I possibly do?' Serenity's eyes glazed over. A few tears slowly trickled down her cheek. A single tear happened to fall on the crystal that hung around her neck. It shined with intensity. Dilandau and Van stopped fighting and looked at her with awe. The wind started to blow furiously, causing her hair and dress to thrash about her.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
The girl who looked so much like herself appeared once again. However, now she was in some sort of sailor suit.   
  
Then the girl spoke. "I am Sailor Moon!"  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
Serenity wondered what this girl could have to do with her. She tried to remember. She to figure out why this girl was so familiar. She tried to the point she could try no longer. She fainted in exhaustion.  
  
"Serenity!" Van shouted. He ran and knelt by her side, hoping with all of his might that she was alive. Dilandau thought this distraction was the perfect time to attack. He punched Van squarely in the jaw and then raised his sword, ready to strike the final blow.  
  
'Serenity, you must wake up. You must save him from death's clutches.' It was the same mysterious voice that had convinced her crystal to deliver her from her own loneliness.  
  
Serenity suddenly opened her eyes to see the deranged expression on Dilandau's face. She quickly looked at Van. If she didn't do something soon he would surely die.  
  
"Van!" she screamed. She jumped in front of him just as Dilandau's sword made its move to take the young king's life. The sword plunged deeply into her angelic form causing her to scream a shrill and blood curdling scream. Van and Dilandau stared at the girl's lifeless form in shock. Dilandau began shaking and breathing heavily. He let his grip on the sword's hilt cease and slowly backed away.  
  
Suddenly, several Dragon Slayers came running in (Just in case you don't know, the Dragon Slayers are a group of teenage boys under Dilandau's command). They grabbed Van and held him down. Van was too stunned to object. Then, a tall figure emerged and knelt down beside the goddess.  
  
"Dilandau, what have you done?" he said. His usual calmness was there but it took all he could do to stay that way. But then, the unthinkable happened.  
  
"Van," a thin, but still beautiful voice whispered. The figure turned back to look at the girl. "She's alive?" he questioned in bewilderment. "Take out the sword," he ordered. Dilandau hesitantly moved toward her. He gripped his sword again and pulled it out. Once the sword was out, he threw it away in disgust.   
  
The man that looked as if he were in charge, gently picked up the girl's limp body.  
  
"Brother, leave her alone!" Van yelled. He was still being held down be the teen warriors. Folkien nodded to one of the Dragon Slayers signaling to them to knock Van unconscious. The last thing Van saw was his older brother walking away with the girl of his dreams in his arms.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Another chapter complete! I hope you liked it! Once again, who is this mysterious voice? What's going to become of our dear bunny?   
  
I had planned on making this chapter longer, but I thought that was a good place to end this one. The next chapter will be out really soon! As a matter of fact, I'm going to start it as soon as I get done saving this one in text format! I'm so happy that my writer's block is gone!  
  
  
  
~Serenity~   



	5. Escaflowne Bows Down

Hey everyone. I can't tell you how much I appreciate your reviews. Anyway, I don't own SM of Escaflowne. I do own several episodes though!   
  
  
  
The One I Long For  
  
  
  
"Lord Van, it wasn't your fault," Merle said. He had been upset ever since he had came to.   
  
Van ignored the catgirl's attempts to cheer him up. What was going to happen to her? Was she even still alive? It took all Van had not to give in to despair.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, on a floating fortress of Zaiboch, Serenity was still unconscious. (She's seems to be that way a lot in this story. Oh well, it goes with the plot.)   
  
"How is she?" asked Folkien. The healer had still not given him any information on the angel's condition. He was too intrigued with the young girl.  
  
"Lord Folkien," the healer began, "who is this girl?"  
  
"I don't really know. She was with the Allen and his crew," Folkien replied. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Her wound... there's no trace of it," the healer said in bewilderment. Folkien make his way over to the mysterious girl and looked at where the gash from Dilandau's sword should be. Nothing.  
  
"How can this be?" asked a confused Folkien.  
  
"That's not all," he said while pulling an object that closely resembled a scalpel. He then proceeded to cut a thin line down the maiden's forearm. A few seconds after he made the cut, her skin sealed up. There wasn't even a scar.  
  
"But... how?" asked Folkien in disbelief, eyes still on the girl. The healer merely shook his head.   
  
  
  
"Lord Van! What do you think you're doing?!" Merle yelled. She was watching Van climb into the Escaflowne.  
  
"I'm going after her," he replied without even looking back.  
  
"But Lord Van!" Merle shouted. Her protest fell on deaf ears as Van was already on his way to saving his angel. Merle fell to her knees as the tears came flowing down her cheeks. "Please, be careful."  
  
  
  
"Lord Folkien, I thought you might be interested in knowing that the girl is coming to," the healer informed. Folkien nodded his head and followed the healer back to the room where she was being kept.  
  
"Van!" she screamed, apparently not fully awake. As her eyes came into focus, she noticed a small, gangly, old man. He was accompanied by a rather tall and somewhat handsome man. The latter had a mysterious disposition.  
  
"How are you feeling?" the younger man asked.  
  
"Who are you and where's Van?" she replied, completely dismissing his question.  
  
"My name is Folkien and wherever Van is, I assure you that he is fine," was Folkien's response. "Now then, I answered your questions, so will you return the favor and answer mine?"   
  
Serenity merely looked at him and stared. 'What is it he could possibly want to know?' she thought.  
  
"Who are you?" Folkien asked.  
  
"My name's Serenity," she managed to reply. 'Where's Van? Oh Van, I wish you were here!'  
  
"Where are you from?" Folkien said.   
  
"I don't know," she began. "Allen's men found me in the woods, unconscious. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything." She was trying her hardest not to let her fear show.  
  
"How are you alive?"   
  
Serenity stared at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You were stabbed. You should be dead right now," Folkien said in turn.  
  
"Well, miracles can happen," she said as she started to remember Van and Dilandau's fight.  
  
"Some miracle," Serenity looked at Folkien questioningly. "Serenity, you don't have a scratch on you."  
  
Dilandau picked that moment to enter the room. "Folkien, Dornkirk wants to speak with her when she wakes up." Dilandau stopped when he realized that the beauty had her eyes on him.  
  
"You!" she screamed. She got up and tackled him. She started hitting him furiously. "You almost killed him!"  
  
Folkien rushed over to pry Serenity off of Dilandau. "Easy there, he won't hurt you," he said while keeping Serenity in a tight grip. She squirmed and kicked until she didn't have the energy to any more. She finally just stopped and forced Folkien to support her.  
  
"Van," she cried. This caused a look of pure jealousy to overcome the young warrior. Folkien gathered Serenity up into his arms and took her to the room where the screen that Dornkirk used to communicate them was. Dornkirk's face was already on the screen when they arrived.  
  
"Greetings, your Majesty," said Dornkirk. Serenity looked up at the screen.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she finally mustered.  
  
"No memories... that's too bad," he replied. "I was really hoping to start an alliance."  
  
"What good could it possibly do to have me on your side?" Serenity questioned. "What do you know about me?"  
  
"I know you're not from this world. I also know that you're not mortal."  
  
"What do you mean, I'm not mortal?" she no longer even tried to conceal her confusion.   
  
"You are a girl of many mysteries. Your aura hides your secrets, even from me," Dornkirk replied. "The only thing I know for sure is that you are not supposed to be here."  
  
"I'm not supposed to be here?" Serenity's eyes grew wide and her breathing became rapid and uneven.   
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
The same girl from her past visions was now smiling back at her. This time she looked somewhat older and wiser, although her beauty was still untouched. Her brow was adorned with a crown. There was a small child holding her hand that looked remarkably like her. The little girl, however, had cotton candy colored hair and crimson eyes. They were both beaming.  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
'Who is she? Is she related to me?' she wondered.   
  
"I don't want to be here anymore," she finally said. Realizing that no one was showing any signs of acknowledging her remark, she got up and headed to the door. Dilandau stepped in front of her. She continued to stare right at the door, her gaze never faltering. "Let me pass,"  
  
Dilandau did not budge.   
  
"I said I want to leave!" she yelled. Her voice had a regal touch to it that was intimidating. Dilandau looked down at the angry goddess and saw a faint silver glow. Her crystal that she wore was the source of the light. Dilandau gasped but still made no move to get out of her way.  
  
"Please, Serenity, allow me to escort you to your new quarters," came Folkien's voice. She turned and glared at him icily. The look really didn't fit her usual cheery nature.  
  
"Fine," was all she said. Dornkirk's image was soon the only thing one left in the room.  
  
"She's very strong. Power radiates off of her. Who could this mysterious angel be?" The screen soon went black and Dornkirk's image was no more.  
  
  
  
On the way to Serenity's room, one of Dilandau's soldiers came to inform them that the Dragon was attacking the fortress.  
  
"Dragon?" asked Serenity.  
  
"The Escaflowne," Folkien explained.  
  
'Escaflowne?' Serenity wondered but then her expression changed to realization. 'Van!'  
  
Folkien led Serenity to a window to watch the battle unfold. Van was doing exceptionally well. It wasn't like Van was controlling a machine; it was as if he and Escaflowne were one in the same.   
  
"Well, little brother," Folkien said, "what took you so long?"  
  
"Van's your brother?" Serenity asked and was answered by a slight nod.   
  
More and more guymelefs started to attack Van. It seemed as if their numbers were endless. 'I'll never save her if this keeps up!' Van mentally shouted. It was true. He was winning... but for how long?  
  
The Dragon Slayers surrounded Escaflowne. The swarmed Van without mercy. Van was able to dodge and block all of his pursuers, until one happened to catch him off guard. The metal tentacles drove deeply into the guymelef, and because of the unique bond between Van and the Escaflowne, the same wound was bestowed upon Van. Van winced as he lost control of the legendary dragon. It tumbled to the ground, sending Serenity into hysterics. The youthful soldiers used their guymelefs to transport the Escaflowne into the Zaiboch fortress.   
  
"Take me to him!" Anger coursed through her veins.  
  
"As you wish, fair Serenity. Let us visit my brother," Folkien replied.  
  
They finally reached an extremely large area where the mystical guymelef was being kept. They had already taken the young king out. He form was now outstretched on a shaggy looking cot. The same old man that she had met when she first woke up was leaning over the boy, who was obviously in a great deal of pain.   
  
"Van!" she cried as she ran to kneel beside him.   
  
"Serenity?" he asked gruffly. He briefly opened his eyes and gave her a faint smile before he was once again taken over by agony.  
  
"Do something!" she screamed to the healer.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. I can't get him to stop bleeding." The old man sighed and cast his gaze to the ground. Serenity turned on him, grabbing his shirt collar and shaking him furiously.  
  
"What do you mean there's nothing you can do?! What kind of healer are you?!" she exclaimed. The man's eyes went wide in fear.  
  
"I... I..." he stuttered. Serenity, seeing that he really couldn't help, through herself on Van's shivering form. His crimson shirt became soaked with salty tears.  
  
'What do I do now?' Serenity thought. 'Isn't there anyone out there that can help me?' She continued to sob into the chest of the man that was shaking so violently. Serenity's crystal surrounded her with the warm silvery light that had comforted her so many times in the past, even if she did not remember. Her lifted her form and forced her upright. Panic had flooded the hearts of the soldiers, but it was soon replaced by a feeling of total bliss. The light filled the room, destroying every last inch of darkness. The great Escaflowne was restored to its former glory. Van's blood and wounds magically dissolved.   
  
Then, the guymelef did the unthinkable, it slowly kneeled and bowed its head to the ever powerful, goddess.  
  
  
************************************************************  
  
  
Well, what'd you think? Another chapter out! Lots more is yet to come!   
  
Please review!  
  
  
  
~Serenity~  



	6. The Queen Makes an Appearance

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long but I've been really busy. Thanks for everyone's reviews.   
  
Disclaimer: Take your pick. It really doesn't matter. I still don't own Sailor Moon or Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
  
The One I Long For  
  
  
  
Everyone's eyes visibly widened when they saw the great guymelef bow to the young girl.  
  
"Wha... what's going on?" Folkien stuttered. The girl was suspended in the air engulfed in silver light.  
  
Serenity didn't have time to sort her thoughts out. Visions began flooding her mind. She saw that same girl dressed in the original princess gown. She also saw her fighting many battles in the sailor fuku. Then the visions moved to the older portrait of this girl. Some of these visions were sad, but they always seemed to turn out fine in the end. Many happy memories were taking over Serenity's mind. Memories of how happy Crystal Tokyo was. But then...  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
A woman stood surrounded by darkness. Stars were scattered in the background. However, even the light of all the stars seemed to humble themselves to this woman. She had long silver hair pulled up in heart shaped odangoes. She too wore a fuku, but this one was different then the one that Sailor Moon wore. Then, on the woman's brow, rested an eight pointed star.  
  
  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
  
  
"NOOOOO!" Serenity screamed. Tears started rolling down her cheeks. Her hair began flying wildly around her and slowly it began to turn silver. When Serenity saw that the gold leave her hair she started crying even more.  
  
"I don't want to go back! I refuse to be alone! Find someone else to rule the Universe!" she screamed to no one in particular. However, even though her pleadings were directed to anyone, everyone in the room heard them.  
  
"Rule the Universe?" questioned Folkien. His thoughts were interrupted by the strange maiden's new words.  
  
"Why am I the one that has to have this responsibility?! Why must I be the one that lives when everyone must die?! What good is being the goddess of the stars, when I have to do it alone?!" Serenity could not stop crying. No matter how hard she tried to stop, the pain kept growing. Throughout all of her existence, she had always been fate's favorite toy. She was always the one that destiny ruled. She was tired of it. Even though she had one of the best lives a person could ask for, she was tired of her life being planned out for her.  
  
"Hello, my daughter." A mysterious women that looked remarkably like Serenity had appeared. All of the spectators were now even more confused.  
  
"Mother?" Serenity sobbed. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have come to take you back to where you belong," was the older woman's reply.  
  
"Please," Serenity cried, "I don't want to be alone anymore! I want to stay here!"  
  
Her mother sighed. "I am sorry, but you know who you are and there are people that need you. You are Cosmos. You are the chosen one."  
  
"What if I'm tired of being the chosen one?! I don't want to be the Moon Princess! I don't want to be the Messiah of Light! And most of all, I do not want to be Cosmos!"  
  
"You do not have a choice. You are the only one that has the power to keep evil in check. Without you, darkness would overcome the world. You have to go back," The Queen gazed at her daughter with pity. She knew how much this was hurting her child, but knew that there was no other way. Cosmos was the definition of light and purity. She was the one that the Universe had chosen to set on its throne.  
  
Serenity was about to give in. She felt the presence of Cosmos growing stronger.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Everyone turned to see who owned the new voice that had come into play. No matter where they looked, the owner could not be found.  
  
"I refuse to let you inflict more pain upon the angel," the same mysterious voice said. It was the same voice that had pleaded with the crystal and woke her up to save Van.  
  
"You don't understand. She has to take on her responsibility of protecting the universe," the Queen retaliated.   
  
"She has always been the one with the responsibility. Don't you think, after all these years, that she deserves something in return?" the voice questioned.  
  
"What about the rest of the world? What will they do without their queen?"  
  
"They don't even know that she is their queen," the voice said in turn. "Everything was taken away from her, and not once, has anyone stopped to thank her for all of her sacrifices."  
  
"So what are you proposing?" the queen asked the voice. "She can't just stop being Cosmos. There's no one else with the power to take on that role."  
  
"I know," the voice said solemnly. "Just think, if she is the queen of the universe, then don't you think that there has to be some way for her to escape being alone? If she is the immortal light, then how do you expect her to live an eternity without love?" The queen was speechless. She had never really thought about that before. What reason did her daughter have to go back. She loved everything, but nothing loved her in return. It really wasn't fair.  
  
"Enough!" screamed Serenity. "I am tired of everyone arguing about my life! Maybe I am queen, but I am still a person. That means that I should be able to make my own decisions! Right now I have made up my mind! I'm staying here!"  
  
"But daughter, I cannot allow that," said the queen.  
  
"You forget, mother," Serenity began. "Maybe I am choosing to stay, but I am still the Queen of the Cosmos. I command you to leave."  
  
Serenity saw the look of hurt that passed over her mother's face. She almost broke down and ran over to hug her. She wanted to apologize and tell her how much she loved her, but she refused to give in.  
  
"Yes, daughter. I fear I have no choice to do as you say." The queen then faded away. Tears once again tumbled down the goddesses cheeks.  
  
"What have I done," she whispered.  
  
"Do not cry," came the mysterious voice. "She is not angry with you. Everything will turn out fine in the end."  
  
"Who are you?" Serenity asked with a great deal of curiosity.  
  
"I am the one whose soul purpose is to make you happy," the voice replied.  
  
Serenity looked even more confounded. "What is your name?" She tried to think back to who the voice could possibly be, but no matter how familiar it seemed, she could not remember.  
  
"You've forgotten my name already?" the voice said with some amusement. "You'll remember when the time is right. For now, there is love that awaits you here."  
  
Serenity turned to face Van. His emotions were hard to read. She saw fear, confusion, and... love? She smiled at him and hovered over to where he was sitting. She reached out a hand and caressed his cheek. Very slowly, she leaned in and delicately kissed his lips. The silver light immediately vanished. Serenity's hair freed itself from its buns and flowed down her back. Starting from her roots, gold once again took over her hair.  
  
When she finally removed her lips from Van's she took his hand and pulled him over to the Escaflowne.   
  
"I do believe I would like to leave this place," Serenity remarked. Van nodded and got into the still bowing guymelef.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Dilandau questioned.  
  
"That is none of your concern," Serenity replied. She may have taken on the appearance of Serena again, but she still had her regal tone. The one that demanded that you obey.  
  
"Let her go," Folkien ordered.   
  
"But!" started Dilandau.  
  
"You saw the power that emitted from her. I'm not about to take on that. Besides, Dornkirk should be enlightened by this new information," said Folkien.  
  
"Wise decision, Folkien," Serenity said as Van turned the Escaflowne to its dragon form. Van helped Serenity onto the guymelef. "Until we meet again."  
  
With that, the two of them flew off on the Escaflowne.  
  
************************************************************  
  
So, how will this new information effect the story? Once again, who is the mysterious voice? Who thinks they can guess? Still more to come!  
  
Please review!  
  
~Serenity~  
  
  
  
  



	7. Loss of Hope

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I can't believe how long it's been since I've updated this story! I am so sorry... I really hope you haven't given up on me...

  
  


Since I haven't updated in forever I'll shut up and get on with it. I don't own Esca or SM. Is that good enough? 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Van held Serenity protectively while maneuvering the stunning guymelef. The princess had no reservations against allowing herself to fall into his embrace. Little did they know that a certain silver haired teen was following them in his own guymelef cloaked in the protection of invisibility.

  
  


"Van" whispered Serenity, "Please don't say anything to anyone about what happened..."

  
  


The young king looked at his angel in confusion. "But why not?"

  
  


Serenity let out a soft sigh. "I tried so hard to remember everything. I wanted to know who I was. I was so frustrated with myself for not being able to recall my life before Gaea. Now... I wish I never would've found out. All of my life... er... lives.... I've been weighed down by the burdens that were so carelessly cast upon my shoulders. People have depended on me for millennia without even knowing of my existence. I know I sound selfish but for just once in my life, I want to wake up and watch the morning sun embrace the world without having to worry about what evil entity is going to attempt to destroy it."

  
  


"Was your life really that horrible?" Van asked. Compassion and sympathy flooded from his lips that formed a mournful smile.

  
  


"Yes... no... I don't know. I won't lie. There were certain periods of my life that were absolutely wonderful, but the entire time I knew that it wouldn't last. You see, I've lived the length of two lives. I was once born as the princess of the moon." Serenity the pointed to the small globe that hovered beside the Mystic Moon. "Unfortunately, the only thing I can remember from that lifetime is my childhood... I don't even know how I died. I was, then, reborn one thousand years later so that I could find the crystal," Serenity fingered her necklace as she spoke, "and protect the world. After that, I remember many painful battles but there are just so many holes in my memories! Then, I remember the discovery that I would one day become Queen. I don't even know how I became the queen... I just know that I ruled over a perfect and peaceful utopia. I..." Serenity's words were immediately cut off by a fierce pain. She held her temples while she trembled within Van's arms.

  
  
  
  


*Flashback*

  
  


An angelic women stood out on her balcony made of pure crystal. She gazed up at the moon and then out into the ocean of glimmering specks of light. 

  
  


"Mother, it's been so long since I've last seen you. Every night I come out onto this balcony, just like you used to. I remember watching you from far off as you talked to your mother. You would always seek out the moon. I remember how it's silver beams would come and wrap around you. You caught me once and you picked me up. Obviously, I was curious about why the moon's light reacted that way around you. You told me that it was your mother, my grandmother, giving you a hug."

  
  


The woman fell silent as her tears overcame her. "It's not fair! Whenever I come out and stand on this balcony, the moon never welcomes me! Ever since the beginning of the moon kingdom, when a queen's time was up, her daughter could always look forward to seeing her mother again once their reign was over. But what about me?! I will never see you again... not in this lifetime, or even the next! Why did fate have to choose you?! Why did it have to be my mother?! My time is as queen is nearly up. I'm about to pass down the throne to my little girl. I should be happy at receiving the honor of finally being able to take my place among the late queens of the moon, but it brings me no comfort! You and Father fought so hard to establish this beautiful kingdom. Father... how selfish am I? This entire time I've been thinking of how much I miss you without even giving a thought to Father. I can't even begin to comprehend the love that the two of you had for each other. How cruel of fate to build the future on the strength of that love only to take it away? It was not even kind enough to leave the hope that your love could ever be restored!"

  
  


The sobbing woman fell to her knees before casting her gaze upon the stars once again. "How could you?!" She screamed. The once soft voice was now filled with agony and loathing. "Why couldn't you've found someone else?! Don't you remember everything she went through?! Wasn't that enough?! No, of course not! You won't be satisfied until you've ripped every last shred of happiness from her life! Even when that does happen you still will have no mercy! For the rest of eternity, she will live alone..."

  
  


"Mother, I would do anything just to see you one last time! Anything! I wish just once I could feel the moonbeams surround me! Alas, that will never be. When you became Cosmos, you ceased to be a child of the moon. I want so badly to just look upon your face one last time before I die..." The queen's crescent symbol shone brightly upon her brow. "How ironic, you were the Princess of Hope yet hope is the one thing that you possess none of. I'm going to leave this world and cross over to the other side. Throughout the lives of many, the try and abide by what is right in order to be reunited with those they love in heaven. What if heaven is the one place that you are never allowed to dwell in? What reason is there for me to go then?"

  
  


"Thank you for all the sacrifices and pain you endured so selflessly. In the afterlife, I will comfort Father, for I know that would be your only desire. The only thing you have enough heart left to wish for. I will stay by his side but I will not give him hope... You are Hope. There can be no hope if you are not there..."

  
  


With those final words, the queen collapsed onto the cold crystal, took one last look at the moon, and breathed her last breath. She never had the chance to look at the shimmering light that surrounded her lithe form. However, she must've felt the loving warmth for a gentle smile appeared on her porcelain features.

  
  


Cosmos held her child close as pitiful sobs escaped her parched lips. She buried her face into the nook between her daughter's neck and shoulder as she wept. After hours of mourning for her very last joy in life, she slowly raised her head. On her forehead rested a brilliant eight-pointed star and a dimmer crescent moon...

  
  


*End of Flashback*

  
  
  
  


"Serenity!" a voice rang out. Serenity's eyes opened as she gasped.

  
  


"I... I... had a... daughter," she stuttered in disbelief.

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Rini, she was my daughter. I just had a flashback. I was Cosmos and I watched..." Serenity choked, not wanting to complete the sentence, "I watched her die. She needed me to be there but I wasn't. It was forbidden! The one person alive that actually loved me, was the only one who I could do nothing to for!"

  
  


Suddenly, Serenity's frantic cries were silenced by Van's lips planted firmly upon her own. He let them linger for a matter of moments before releasing them and whispering, "I love you."

  
  


**************

  
  
  
  
  
  


I know this chapter was basically uneventful. I've just had a very upsetting day and I felt like writing a little bit of angst. I cried the whole time. It may or may not be that sad but it sure was when I wrote it... This chapter is important though... I will now shut up before I say more that I should...


End file.
